If It Takes You Forever
by streetsong
Summary: Faberry!The Hunger Games AU. Quinn is drawn as a tribute in the Hunger Games and is forced to leave Rachel behind, but will she return? More importantly, does she want to?
1. Chapter 1

_There's an angel singing_. Quinn strolled through the district whenever she could, the abandoned church a stone's throw from her own house was one of her favourite spots in the district.

The sound drifted through the shattered windows, Quinn inhaled sharply, her eyes fluttering shut for just a second. Just a second and she snapped back to her senses. Why on earth would she stick around to hear Rachel Berry sing?

She's about to turn around, walk away and shut herself back inside her home when she hears that voice again. That perfect voice that stops her in her tracks, makes her body react in ways it shouldn't. She turns and brown eyes, bright and shining, meet her own.

Rachel steps out of the doorway, and towards the oh-so-nervous girl in front of her trying to appear distant and cold.

"Quinn, it's wonderful to see you once again. I do hope this day is treating you well. I have been rehearsing and strengthening my voice as I'm sure you overheard just now, though I don't actually know how long you've been out here listening." she continued to ramble about scales and notes, Quinn's mind already reeling.

She never even got a "hello" or "yes, Rachel, I am fine" into the conversation before the girl started on endlessly about her voice.

Quinn had to admit the way the way Rachel talked so passionately and excitedly about something so important to her, even though she hadn't let the other girl get a word in, was quite adorable and endearing. As much as she wanted to hate Rachel, and oh how she wanted to be able to, she couldn't help but smile.

Rachel finally stopped talking, her cheeks pinker from Quinn's kind smile. Tucking strands of hair behind her ear, she thought perhaps because of the way Quinn looked mesmerised by her, and the fact that she hadn't thrown any abuse at her, whether she would be willing to join her for dinner and post-dinner singing lessons. When she voiced this thought to the taller girl, Quinn adopted her cold, unnerving gaze once again. Like a series of locked walls slammed down inside her, that affectionate smile and mesmerised girl were gone.

Their eyes locked onto each others.

"No. I need to go. Home." Quinn shuffled on her feet, looking away from Rachel. It _hurt_ her to look into those brown saucers any longer.

"We're friends, aren't we?" Rachel's voice was quieter, that intensity and fire in her voice went out.

"Yeah, sure, call it whatever you want, Berry." her body was going into lockdown mode, Rachel could see her muscles tensing up.

"Quinn, why are you so terrified all the time? What is happening that you need to be so scared?"

Quinn felt as if her heart had turned to stone and dropped down to her feet. Maybe through them into the rough ground. It could be falling towards the Earth's core.

"Everything. I'm scared of everything. The future, the reaping… everything going away." she wanted to add that losing Rachel was more terrifying than being chosen as a tribute in the games. How Rachel always got her to stay and talk instead of running away was beyond her.

"You don't have to be scared. You have nothing to be afraid of, Quinn. I know everyone has always told you how beautiful and important you are, and they're right, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're so much more than that, though. You're so kind and smart and you don't realise how awesome you really are. You're so much better than any of them tell you."

That was it, Quinn broke down then and there. How could this tiny, sweet girl Quinn had put all her energy into ignoring and disrespecting tell her such wonderful things? Quinn never believed any of those things, and here was this girl who believed so strongly in her. She bought her hands to her face, she couldn't look at Rachel's vivid eyes any longer, and she didn't want Rachel to see the tears streaming out of hers. She stood there and wondered why she hadn't just turned around and left when Rachel started asking her questions.

"Quinn, why are you crying? Look at me." Rachel reached out and took Quinn's hands from her face, and held them in hers. She brushed away Quinn's tears with one hand.

"Rachel, those things aren't true, you can't run around saying that stuff to me. I don't believe you." Quinn hated herself for being so emotional and crying around the smaller girl.

"You should! You should believe me when I tell those things because they are true and you bring yourself down so much, Quinn. You're so amazing and it's sad that you don't realise how incredible you really are." there was that fire Quinn missed seeing. She let out another sob and Rachel held her hands tighter.

"Why are you so nice to me? All I do is ignore you and when I do talk to you I just snap at you. You shouldn't even be here holding me."

Why was it so hard to look at Rachel and why couldn't Quinn stop crying? What was it about this girl that brought out so many feelings?

Rachel just enveloped Quinn into her arms, despite the fact that she was several inches shorter than the blonde girl, leaving Quinn's head to rest on top of hers.

"I told you already, and I still don't understand why you can't just accept it and believe me, and more importantly believe in yourself. You're so much better than they tell you, they don't realise how wonderful you are. You don't realise it yourself."

"Just stop. I-I can't do this, Rachel." She pushed Rachel out of her arms and swiped at the remaining tears on her face.

"Quinn, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't intend to upset you, don't leave. I know this is the beginning of something good, please don't go."

"I can't, I can't do this. I need to go. I should have left before. Why do you do this to me?" Quinn turned and ran, she couldn't risk staying any longer.

Rachel called out to her again, but Quinn kept going. It didn't matter, she could see those big chocolate coloured eyes breaking in her mind.

* * *

><p><em>You're an idiot, Fabray. Why are you coming back here?<em> Quinn wondered as she took the same path down by the church. _She's singing again. Nothing stops that girl_. A smile crept onto her face, and she tried to believe it was just admiration for Rachel's passion and talent and not something… stronger.

This time she stepped into the church. It was dark and cool, with the only light streaming in through the shattered windows. Everything was covered in dust and looked as if it had not been touched in decades. Quinn was puzzled by Rachel chose to spend all her time singing in here. Rachel stood in the middle of the auditorium, eyes closed, steadily breathing and preparing for a performance. Quinn took a seat in a pew towards the back so she wouldn't disturb Rachel.

All doubts of why she had gone there disappeared, and she could only focus on Rachel's incredible voice. _She sounds like heaven._

"You'll never know just how much I miss you. You'll never know how much I care. And if I tried, I still couldn't hide my love for you." Rachel's closed eyes teared up, and though that happened whenever she sang, performing was not the sole reason for her tears.

"You went away and my heart went with you. I speak your name in my every prayer" she hit every note perfectly, letting her voice soar and fill the entire room. That was why she sang so often in that church, the acoustics were perfect for her performances.

Her eyes were open again, but she had her back to Quinn so she was still unaware of the blonde girl's presence. Rachel touched the old piano and took a seat on the dusty bench seat.

"If there is some other way to prove that I love you, I swear I don't know how. You'll never know if you don't know now." she repeated the last lines again and swiped at the tears welling in her eyes. If Quinn Fabray was going to run away every time Rachel tried to talk to her, she would just have to sing about her love.

Quinn shifted in her seat, trying to recover from the song and Rachel's vocals. The pew she sat on creaked and Quinn wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole before Rachel saw her. Unfortunately for her, it didn't.

"Q-Quinn." Rachel stuttered and blushed, swallowing hard. She stood there frozen. How amazing it was that one girl could make Rachel's body stop functioning.

"Um, Rachel, I just wanted to, um, apologise for my reaction yesterday." Quinn stood and walked towards the blushing girl. Damn, it wasn't going the way she wanted. She wasn't supposed to have a face as red as Rachel's or stutter when she talked.

_What the hell, Fabray, where's your confidence? _She frowned at her complete lack of composure.

"You were kinder to me than I ever imagined you would be and I threw that back in your face. That was wrong, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I'm sorry." she continued, all the while walking closer to Rachel, keeping her eyes on her the entire time. Rachel gulped when Quinn stood in front of her. She didn't look intimidating or cold, she looked so… sad, ashamed of her previous negative reaction.

"It's okay, Quinn. Apology accepted. I think I can understand why you reacted that way, I'm sure you're under a lot of pressure. We're… still friends, aren't we?" She stared up at Quinn. Quinn wanted to pull Rachel into her arms and stroke her hair until those big eyes stopped shining with tears.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Quinn said with a smirk. Rachel's face lit up. Quinn couldn't help but return the bright smile.

"Oh, that's excellent! I'm so glad, Quinn. I know I can come across as overbearing sometimes but I do enjoy spending time with you, so very much so, and we're finally friends now. I just, I don't want to lose that, I think we can leave whatever negatives experiences we've had in the past and move on with this beautiful friendship. M-maybe we could become closer, although I can understand if you're not ready or comfortable with that just yet."

"Rachel! Calm down, it's okay, you don't need to worry." Quinn laughed, she had to interrupt her or they'd be standing there all day and she wasn't sure if it was possible to be blushing as much as Rachel was.

"I'm here nearly every day rehearsing, perhaps you'd like to come back, it's nice to have an audience again. I could even give you singing lessons, with some training we could strengthen your delicate alto singing voice." Rachel spoke to the floor but there was no hiding her smile.

_She shines brighter than the sun_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all the people who read, reviewed or subscribed to this story! Chapter Three will be up pretty soon, too. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**If It Takes You Forever**

**Chapter Two**

Quinn sat on Rachel's floor watching her pace back and forth.

"Rachel. Sit down, you're making me dizzy just watching you." she said through gritted teeth.

Rachel sat down beside Quinn and rested her chin on her knuckles. She had this intense, concentrated look on her face and might as well have kept pacing her room.

"You really don't need to scan your mind for songs suitable to my vocal range right now, Rachel. I mean, you don't have to do anything, we can just, you know, hang out and relax. You invited me over, remember?" Quinn looked a little concerned, Rachel's head could explode if she thought any harder.

Rachel relaxed a little and leant her head back against her bed. Her head moved to Quinn's shoulder, making her blush and stare down at her hands.

"You never seem to be at your house, Quinn. I mean, you walk around and you go to the church, or you come here."

"I don't like being at home. It kind of feels like a prison. Um, my father works in the Capitol for President Hudson, so he controls everything in the house. What I see, what I hear. Even when he isn't there, I can't really do anything. It's somewhat suffocating and I can't breathe or relax there, so I get out. Besides, I like walking."

"I'm sorry your home life is so distressing. Surely that's not all you like, Quinn." Rachel smirked and grabbed one of Quinn's hands in her own. The red spread from Quinn's shoulders to her cheeks.

"O-obviously not. Th-there are lots of things I like besides walking." Quinn stared at the hand Rachel had pulled over and laced her fingers with. Quinn thought her heart would burst it was beating so fast. She couldn't tell if Rachel was innocently asking what she liked because they were friends or if she was intentionally flirting with her.

Rachel dropped Quinn's hand, bouncing away to search through her records for an appropriate song, she couldn't just give up on that no matter how much she wanted to hold those hands.

Quinn's mind was reeling, she was unsure if Rachel was being herself or if she knew what she was doing to Quinn. She did find it cute how she was so determined to find the perfect song for her lower vocal range. She could hear Rachel sorting through records, looking at them, tossing them away from her and quietly analysing each album for its suitability.

Just as Quinn thought she was getting away from that awkward, almost flirting conversation, it was brought up again.

"You never answered my question, Quinn. Clearly, walking is one of your interests, but there must be more than that." she turned to face her, holding a record, some musical Quinn wasn't familiar with.

_Jesus, why does she always do that to me? Those eyes._ It took her breath away, every single time. It was like being hit by lightning. Or so she imagined.

"A girl as smart as you, Rachel, can surely work that out." Quinn was trying her best to keep her reserved composure around the girl. It wasn't working so well.

"I'm good at reading people, Quinn. Do you feel anything-"

"I didn't come here to be interrogated, Berry. You said I should spend one day with you, see how I liked it. Well, here's something I don't like: when I'm uncomfortable about something and you keep asking about it." she stood up, brushing her hands down her dress to smooth out the lines.

"I'm sorry, please don't go. We can talk about something else, whatever you want."

"Fine." she sat down on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"Would you like to hear this album? It's sung by a woman, she's an alto, too. It would be well within your vocal range." Rachel stared at the floor. She didn't want to make Quinn panic again and run away.

"Sure. Who is it?"

Rachel put the record onto the turntable, and a slow song poured out. Something soulful, with violins and cellos. Quinn smiled, it was beautiful.

"Violins are my favourite, you know. Well, violins and drums." she chewed on one nail.

"Oh, something you like after all." Rachel grinned at her, she was trying to walk the fine line between making a joke and getting Quinn to laugh and upsetting her enough to make her run.

"You're lucky I like you." Quinn laughed.

"I like you too, Quinn." Rachel grinned and Quinn blushed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Rachel, you make me feel things that I can't possibly feel, I shouldn't have feelings like that. For you. My family isn't exactly accepting of people who are… different."

Rachel moved to sit beside her on the bed.

"Quinn, it's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, just whatever you're comfortable with. I can wait for you, whenever you're ready."

_Oh, what the hell? There's no use in fighting it_. Quinn pushed her lips onto Rachel's. _Holy sweet hell. Fireworks. Everywhere._

Rachel kissed her back, moving her head to the right slightly for the perfect position. She put one hand on Quinn's jawline to steady them, then the other. Another kiss, and another, and another.

Rachel leaned back, pulling Quinn with her. Quinn separated their lips for a moment to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"Jesus _christ_, Rachel."

Quinn set her lips to work on Rachel's neck next, and the girl responded by digging her nails into Quinn's shoulder. Light nips followed the kisses and Rachel gasped.

Quinn was working on every inch of Rachel's neck and it was driving her crazy. Rachel pulled Quinn's cardigan off and breathed out her name.

"Yes?" she drew out.

"Quinn, are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want you to feel comfortable or d-do anything you don't want to." She raked her fingers over Quinn's shoulder blades, keeping her brain functioning and mouth working was not easy when the girl was kissing every inch of her neck and working towards her collarbone.

"I want to. How about we put those lips to work other than speech?" She leaned in for a big kiss, tugging Rachel's cardigan off.

Rachel pushed her hands against Quinn's shoulders, separating them.

"We don't have to go far. Or, um… all the way, you know. You don't have to rush into anything."

"This. This what we're doing right here is fine."

"Mmm, good." Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her down for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful up here." Rachel stared up at the stars. Quinn had brought over to the rooftop of her house to see the night sky. She'd led them to a flat part of the roof where they could lie and stare up at the sky and not risk permanent bodily injury from falling. Or death. Rachel liked being alive and she assumed Quinn did too.<p>

"So you like the stars and walking, I wonder if there's anything else you like." Rachel liked to tease Quinn about that, if only for the fact that Quinn's eyes focused so intently on her and it usually ended in make out sessions. Plus, it was fun to tease Quinn. And Quinn gave as good as she got.

Quinn laughed and pulled Rachel to her side, putting one arm around her.

"I like you, and your voice. Sing to me again, Rachel." Quinn held the girl close to her.

"Sing what?"

"Anything. Whatever you want, I just like hearing you sing. Why do you think I always hung around that dusty old church?"

Rachel had to admit Quinn was much nicer and easier to be around now that she wasn't panicking as much. When they were alone, Quinn just relaxed, like she didn't need to fight the world by herself. She could be herself around Rachel.

Rachel curled further into Quinn's side and sang. Her voice sounded light and Quinn found it rather soothing and calming. Rachel was always calming for her.

This was probably Quinn's favourite thing to do, just lie and listen to Rachel sing. It didn't matter what the song was, she just wanted to listen to the girl.

When Rachel finished the song, she and Quinn leave there in silence. They didn't need to talk, it was comfortable. Peaceful and tranquil. Just the two of them and the stars shining down on them.


	3. Chapter 3

**If It Takes You Forever**

**Chapter Three**

It was the day of the reaping. The day Quinn's world would end. She dreaded the reaping every year, though she'd spent her life training for the games. She hated the celebrations after the reaping even more, two kids being sent to their death and everyone else is relieved it's not theirs. Of course, this was District 1, where most of the kids were illegally trained in combat skills to give them an unfair advantage in the games.

Everyone gathered in the square, eagerly awaiting the drawing of the names, dressed in their very best. One boy and one girl from all twelve districts are drawn. Attendance is compulsory, the only exemption being death. Those who don't comply and are indeed well enough to have attended are caught and imprisoned.

The square is decorated with bright banners, a large stage and screens on various buildings so that no one misses a moment of the reaping. It'll be televised, anyway. People are separated in the square. Those young enough to be entered in the games, the twelve to eighteen year olds, are closed off in one area, the oldest are closer to the stage and the younger ones are further back, while their families wait alongside the perimeter.

Quinn finds herself standing next to Rachel, they're both seventeen so they're near the front of the square. Nobody really looks at each other, the Careers are too focused on preparing themselves and anyone else is either too scared of seeing their friends go or being sent themselves. Quinn straightened her shoulders, adjusted her posture and set her attention on the glass bowls in the middle of the stage. They're filled with the names of all the children in the district. She wonders how many times her name is in there. Or Rachel's.

The Mayor and the District 1 escort sit in chairs placed on the stage. The escort was a young girl, Augusta Belgrave, not much older than Quinn, tall with curling black hair flowing down her back. Part of it was braided back, and she wore a white dress that hit her knees. Quite normal looking really, being from the Capitol where most had eccentric hair and cosmetic features. The Mayor told the story of the Hunger Games and Panem, the same story he told every year. The same story they'd all heard in school every year. Quinn had the whole speech memorised by now, so she focused on the small girl next to her. Who happened to be staring at the glass bowls on stage, and looking absolutely terrified. Quinn wanted to wrap Rachel in her arms and tell her she hadn't had her name entered many times, they'd never pick her, and even if they did one of the Careers would volunteer in her place. Neither one of them had been chosen for the Games before, but they'd seen it on tv, filmed like it was some twisted reality show. 24 kids chosen from around the country to fight each other to the death while the whole country watches. The Capitol liked to remind people of how weak they were, how little control they had over their lives, the lives of their children and friends. How pitiful and at mercy every single one of them were. There had been rebellions before and that had resulted in the Games being created.

The mayor read the list of past District 1 winners, only about five in seventy-four years. Most of them have died, except for one. Santana Lopez, she'd won a few years ago. She was still young, only in her early-twenties, and stood on the stage with her arms crossed. She looked bored or more likely irritated with the whole thing. She started filing her nails down, ignoring the mayor when he tries to introduce her. He turns his attention to Augusta Belgrave so that she can draw the names.

Augusta put on her brightest face and bubbliest voice announcing a happy Hunger Games, and the signature line "May the odds ever be in your favour!". She talks about what an pleasure it is to be there and what a great honour it was to be drawn in the Games. Quinn grimaced. She only heard that spiel every day in her house.

The girls name was drawn first, Augusta digging her hand through the thousands of slips of paper in the bowl. Sometimes people entered their names several times for a better chance at being chosen. The poorer districts did that to get oil and grain for their families, but in the wealthier districts the Careers wanted to, and were expected to, prove themselves at the games and what an amazing honour it was to be chosen, to represent your district at the Games and win. Everyone held their breath in anticipation and fear. Quinn felt like she was going to pass out. She wondered which was worse: her being chosen or Rachel. Of course it would be worse for Rachel. At least Quinn had spent years training and knew how to handle a knife. Rachel was small and sweet, she'd try to befriend everyone and start a group chorus and then someone would run up to her and stab her.

Augusta Belgrave crosses over to the microphone, smooths the paper out and reads out the name printed on it. It's not Rachel Barbra Berry.

It's Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Everyone stands there in a stunned daze. Quinn couldn't breathe. She starts taking small steps towards the stage, the colour drained from her face. Rachel chases after her and starts to shout. It was possible to volunteer and take someone's place in the Games, and there was no way Quinn could let Rachel do that for her. She turned and put her hands on the girl's shoulder.<p>

"Rachel, please. You can't do this. Not for me. Just, no." she tried to keep the emotion out of her eyes though she was sure she was crying just as much as Rachel was.

"Quinn, you'll die in there, please don't go. Don't go, stay with me." Rachel held Quinn's hands in hers, the tears falling down onto them. Quinn pulls away and takes her place on stage, her eyes on Rachel who is still crying, and waits for the male tribute to be called. This has caught the attention of Santana, the past winner, she'd seen their reactions and now she'd stopped filing her nails to focus on the two girls. Rachel is still staring at Quinn, despite the tears streaming down her face.

"Well, now was that your sister? Want to keep all the attention and honour to yourself, eh? Your name, please." she's bright and bubbly as ever.

"No. She's not my sister. It's Quinn Fabray." Quinn replies in a dead pan voice, removing all emotions. She couldn't let the whole of Panem see her upset. Not yet, anyway. She had a plan for if she were ever chosen for the Games. She knew exactly how she wanted them all to see her when it mattered.

Much to Quinn's disappointed there was applause. Winning the Games was vastly important to the people of her District, and everyone considered it to be the biggest honour you could receive. Whether you came home or not. Of course, if you did come home, you would be considered a hero and worshipped for years to come.

Santana is standing next to Quinn, trying to read the girl's face. And the lack of emotion in it, though her eyes are shining with tears. Santana has lost that bored look on her face, the years are usually the same with District 1: someone is drawn and if somebody else volunteers, there's a complicated process to do so. It's not often that someone who is drawn actually stops their volunteer from replacing them. She's curious about these two girls, though. The tall blonde, standing cold and reserved, and

the brunette who is crying her heart out in the middle of a crowd. She's curious about what is happening between them, or what has happened, and she looks sad and concerned. Which is somewhat out of the ordinary for Santana.

"Now we have the male tribute," Augusta reaches into the other glass bowl and pulls out an identical slip of paper. "Elliot Jonatan."

He steps forward, ready to take his place.

Well built, tall, with short brown hair. The average Career boy. Quinn doesn't remember him, but she's sure they've met somewhere before. She dismisses the thought, refuses to get attached to this boy since they will likely have to kill each other in the Games.

The mayor finishes reading the Treaty of Treason and gestures for Quinn and Elliot to shake hands. Quinn grips his hand firmly, showing him the fire in her eyes. She's not sure she'll survive the Games, but she wants to make it back to Rachel. Alive. And if that means she has to kill this boy then so be it.

The anthem plays and they step away from each other to face the crowd.

* * *

><p>They're led away by the Peacekeepers into custody before leaving for the Games. Quinn looks back at Rachel, the image of her tear-stained face seared into Quinn's mind. She'd never forget that look on Rachel's face, it was pure terror and concern for the girl walking away from her.<p>

They leave Quinn alone in a room to wait for her family so she can say her 'last goodbyes.' The room is lined with velvet chairs and rich carpets, the highest quality goods that the Capitol offers. Quinn takes a seat on the couch, lined with the same fabric as the chairs. She takes deep breaths and tries to remain calm. Her family will arrive soon and they will be glowing with excitement. She only has an hour left before she leaves, probably the last time she will ever see her parents. Or Rachel. She can't get upset now, she'll be driven to the Capitol soon and cameras will be following her every move from now on.

Her parents arrive first. Her father gushes about how important it all is, how she must make her family proud and uphold the Fabray reputation and win at all costs. She tunes it out, she's heard it all before over many years. She could just about recite it in her head, all the honour the title held. Her mother just stood in a sad silence. Quinn had an older sister who had been drawn but had been killed in the Games. This seemed to make it even more important to the Fabrays, that their only daughter left alive would win the games. They tell her to remember her years of training and be successful. She nods at their comments, not believing that she'll actually come home.

They leave eventually, and Quinn is left alone again. It hits her with the full impact now: the Games are tough, she's watched them for years. As well trained as she is, there are stronger, tougher, better opponents from other Districts. She's sure she won't survive and win. She might survive for some time, she's fast and strong, good with a knife, she can hide well, but that won't last her forever. Eventually, the strongest ones left will hunt her down and slaughter her like a dog.

And now she's concerned that there isn't much time left and Rachel still hasn't visited. Quinn stares at the thick carpeted floors and tries to fight the tears. The door creaks and her head snaps up. Ah, just the girl she wanted to see.

She steps into Rachel's arms, and just holds her. She can hear the muffled sobs, feel the girl's back heaving and the tears that are soaking her cardigan.

Rachel steps out of Quinn's arms for a minute, wiping her tears, "You won't have much time left before they take you away, and I have something for you," and leads her by the hand to the couch.

Rachel pulls a necklace from her pocket. It's thin and fragile, a silver chain with a tiny gardenia pendant. She motions for Quinn to turn around so that she can put the necklace on for her. Quinn sweeps her blonde hair to the side, and lowers her body a little to make it easier for Rachel.

It feels light around her neck, like it's barely there.

"Rach, I'm only allowed to take one token with me."

"I know. One thing to remind you of home. This should be your one thing. Will you wear it, Quinn? Promise?"

"I promise." She turns around to face Rachel again. She remembered all the nights she'd spent with Rachel reading books, pouring over the flowers and the stars and every book she could get her hands on. She puts her hand on the pendant and remembers the gardenia. _Gardenia: Gardenia Augusta. Symbolises secret love. _

"It suits you. It matches your complexion and your hair. Silver looks lovely on you." Rachel looked ready to cry again, her reds were red, puffy and raw from crying.

"Rachel." Quinn was still attached to her cold, unforgiving composure. She couldn't feel attached to the girl now. She wouldn't let herself feel attached to her right now so she shut down, just as she'd done for the last seventeen years of her life. It was instinct to her now. Shut down, close it down, push them away, run. Run, run, run. She'd be doing a lot of that once she entered the arena.

Rachel stared at her, eyes full of concern and worry. She could sense Quinn panicking again. She hadn't done that in a while.

"How many times are you going to have to make the same mistake over and over, to realise it will never work out?" her face stayed cold but her eyes shined. With passion or tears, Rachel couldn't quite tell.

"What mistake, Quinn? What mistake? Don't you dare call what we had, whatever that was, a mistake! I would be yours in a heartbeat, and I know you have feelings for me no matter how hard you fight them or try to repress them." Rachel jumped to her feet.

"You might panic and run away from your feelings, Quinn, but you can't run away from yourself. I don't know why you're so scared, because as I've told you before, you have nothing to be scared of. I know you're sad and you're scared now, even though you try to hide it. What do you remember, Quinn? What do you remember from all the nights I spent in your bed?"

"All the times you've pleaded and begged me to stay, all the times you reached your arms out and cried 'don't leave me!' All the times you cried. Over me leaving. You give me so many feelings, Rachel. I can't have those feelings anymore. Not where I'm going. I won't be coming back, they'll kill me in there. If I survive for more than five seconds, which seems very unlikely, they'll use every weakness I have against me. That includes any," she took a breath, "romantic feelings I have."

"Do you regret any of the things we've done together? Tell me you don't think it was all a mistake. You feel safe with me, I think, and comfortable. Like you can just breathe and not fight everything by yourself." Rachel sat down and took Quinn's hands in her own.

"No, I'm sorry. The things we did, the fun we had, that wasn't a mistake. Loving me is a mistake, Rachel. I'm not good enough for you, and you're too good to me. I panic and push you away, tell you awful things to make you go away so I can pretend I don't love you. And you still come back and reach out to me."

"I know you don't mean any of those mean things you say. I know you better than that, Quinn. I understand why you reacted those ways and said such things, and I'm not mad at you. There's so much pressure on you, especially now. You're worth so much more than they tell you. You're so much better than they think. You're important, you matter and you're not just a piece in someone's game to bring home a trophy."

"Rachel." she looks away, there's so much left to say, so much she wants to tell Rachel. The unsaid words fill the room, hanging in the air. Like they're taunting Quinn.

"Quinn," Rachel shoots back, "I want you to come home. To me."

The Peacekeepers will return shortly and they'll drag Quinn and Elliot off to the Capitol to prepare for the Games. So, she cups Rachel's face in her hands and kisses her. Maybe for the last time. She hopes it's good if it is the last one. Rachel puts one hand on Quinn's neck, keeping her in place for at least a couple more kisses.

Quinn pulls away when she hears the door creak again. Rachel removes her hand and they shift slightly away from each other. They signal that their time is up, and they stand up. Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn, and she squeezes back. She begs for more time with Quinn but they order her to leave.

"Quinn, you have to come back! Promise me, Quinn! Promise you'll come back!" Rachel calls out, she starts panicking calling out Quinn's name over and over, "You said you'd promise me anything, promise me you'll come back! Quinn! Promise me!"

They're pulled apart and the Peacekeepers lead Quinn out of the room. Quinn says nothing, just fixes on stare on Rachel's brown eyes, the size of saucers, tears streaming down both their faces. They slam the door shut behind them, but she can still hear Rachel sobbing and screaming for her. She could hardly promise she'd come back to Rachel when she'd already given up surviving the Games years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: Hey, guys, sorry for the delay, I've had crazy moving problems but it's sorted out now, I'll try to get Chapter 5 up this week too!

**If It Takes You Forever**

**Chapter Four**

Quinn swiped the tears away from her eyes, now was not the time to cry. Adopting the stony, intense gaze that so often appeared on her face, she straightened up. She's led out of the building by the Peacekeepers and into a car waiting.

"Why aren't we taking the train like the other district tributes?" Quinn asked, taking a seat beside Elliot. The Peacekeepers tell her that the Capitol is close enough to drive to, the train is long-distance and high-speed so it's not a necessary form of transportation for District 1 tributes.

"So, Quinn, do you have a sister? Augusta thought that the girl in the crowd you were talking to was her, but then you said she wasn't. I don't have any siblings, that's why no one tried to volunteer for me."

"No, she's not my sister. I did have a sister, but she died in the Games. I've got to uphold the Fabray name now."

"Maybe you don't remember but we went to school together, you know. You were in my class." Elliot tells her and tries to read past the lack of expression on her face.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I was."

"I don't think you even paid attention in class, I don't know how you kept your grades up, but you were always staring after that girl. Rachel, I think her name was. You seemed to like hearing her sing."

Quinn remained silent. How long had this boy been paying attention to her? She was normally so careful. No one seemed to notice or care about her as long as she kept up her grades and made the name Fabray one her parents would be proud of.

"So, if she's not your sister, and you're always staring at her, then what does she mean to you? She seemed pretty upset about you leaving for the Games. I heard her try to volunteer but you stopped her. Why? I heard her screaming after you had to say goodbye."

Quinn was shaking, she wanted to punch the boy in his stupid, nosey face. Why was he so interested in their relationship? Caring was a dangerous disadvantage in the Games. If Elliot didn't use her feelings for Rachel against her, someone else would. Feelings could be used as a weapon and Quinn did not want her opponents to see any real weaknesses in her. Besides, this boy was still one of her opponents and she may have to kill him in the arena. It would be harder to do if they bonded.

"It doesn't matter, it's not important, we've already said goodbye to our families. We need to concentrate on the Games and surviving it." Quinn gritted her teeth, she was furious. Everything was a weapon in the Games, and she wasn't about to let someone use her feelings as one. Or her opponents to see any weaknesses. Besides, she might have to kill him in the Games.

"Right. Sorry."

They spent the rest of the journey in silence. When they arrive at the building, they've shown to their own private quarters and told to be ready for dinner in an hour. After that, they'll be shown the footage of the reapings from the other districts.

The two are settled into a giant room with a large television screen fitted onto the wall, they find places on the couches and the screen lights up. It's filled with footage of the reapings from every district.

District One is first, of course, and Quinn flinches when she sees Rachel chase after her and begging her to stay, attempting to volunteer and withdrawing her claim. She bit her lip, it was obvious why Rachel had acted that way and why she'd withdrawn when Quinn begged her to, she just hoped the other tributes wouldn't see and use it against her. Maybe they'd forget in their fight for survival. The other Districts showed now, most of them not lingering in Quinn's mind, though a few did.

A lean boy with flaming red hair from District 2. A olive-skinned girl with mean eyes from District 5. A small girl, brunette with freckles from District 9. She looked a bit like Rachel. Quinn hoped she wouldn't have to fight this girl in the arena.

Augusta complained about Rachel's shout to volunteer, worried that it would appear badly for Quinn, and that her mentor should show her some things about presentation. Santana scoffed at the notion, still filing her nails. Quinn wondered how she had any nails left at all with the rate she was filing them.

"If you don't present well, you'll end up with less sponsors! Especially if your mentor doesn't care, either. Santana is your only chance of staying alive in the Games, and you both are treating it like a joke!" says Augusta, and with that she storms out of the room


	5. Chapter 5

**If It Takes You Forever**

**Chapter Five**

He circles around her, looking her up and down, analysing every detail of her. Quinn frowns. "Should I be concerned?"

"No. You've been taken care of. Skin, hair, carefully maintained. You're not coated in soot like some of the other districts." he held strands of Quinn's hair in his hand. "We'll need to cut your hair, however."

"And why is that, Kurt?" she was unsure of her stylist's intentions.

"Darling, you're fighting to the death, do you really want your hair to be used against you? It's long, it can easily be grabbed and before you know it, your throat has been slit open and you're dead."

"There are twenty-four of us, only one is coming out."

"Precisely! And that winner will be you, Quinn Fabray!" Kurt twirls the scissors around his index finger.

"I doubt that."

"What, what, what are you doing? You're just gonna give up like that? You're Quinn Fabray! Don't you have somebody you want to go home to?" he spins the chair around so Quinn faces him.

"Um, well, I don't, I don't know about that."

"Going by the blush on your face, I'm going to guess that there is. Spill, Fabray. Don't worry; I won't tell anyone, your secret shall remain safe with me."

"There's a certain person, yes. S-She's small and adorable and a vocal powerhouse. It's, you know, incredible to hear her sing. She's an angel." Quinn stares down at her hands resting in her lap. The only time she ever got flustered was when she spoke about Rachel.

"And what are you going to do, Fabray?" he rests his hands on Quinn's shoulders.

"Try to survive?"

"Is that really the best you've got? I don't think you really want to see your little angel again. Look, what you've got to do is play the game. It's all a game, play it well and you'll win. Everyone just wants a good show, they won't care much if you live or die so you've got to fight for it. Fight for your girl, Fabray."

"Yeah. Rachel would want me to come home. Alive."

"That's right, baby girl."

_Snip, snip, snip. _

Quinn stared at the strands of hair falling to the ground, her thoughts drifting back to the days she spent in Rachel's arms, the girl's fingers running through her long hair. She blinked back tears at the thought she might never have that again. No, she _would_ have it. She could win, and she'd find a way back to Rachel.

"You're ready. You'll knock them off their feet."

* * *

><p>Quinn sat back and observed the other tributes filing onto the stage. Most of them were dressed in flamboyant, extravagant dresses and she felt underdressed surrounded by such showy attire. She felt thankful for Kurt's decision to dress both her and Elliot in simple, elegant clothing. A white laced blouse for her with a cardigan with cool reds, blues and gold stripes, a knee-length black skirt and matching flats. Less is more he had said. He was right too. As beautiful as some of the other tribute's outfits were, the crowd seemed rather blinded by the bright colours and their eyes flew to Quinn's simple, graceful attire. And her shortened hair which fell a few inches above her shoulders, drastically shorter than it had been the last time they had all seen her. <em>Stick to your plan, Fabray, play it cool, pretend you're not a threat and you can make it past the first day of the games.<em>

"Quinn Fabray, step on up!" the interviewer called. She took her place by the interviewer, still holding onto that reserved composure her family was famous for. The crowd roared, District One was always a favourite.

"So, Quinn, how are you feeling? Happy? Nervous? Excited to get into the arena?"

"I'm fine, thank you. It's, um, intense."

The interviewer tries to banter with Quinn, but she keeps her polite, cold attitude in place. He realises there's no getting through to her about her 'game plan' for when she enters the arena, so he starts on another topic. One that might get more of a reaction. Her family is sure to be disappointed at her lack of enthusiasm about fighting in the Games.

"We've all seen your reaping. Care to give us some more details?"

"I guess I can do that."

"Everyone remembers that tiny girl who tried to volunteer for you, but you refused to let her. Who is she? Do tell, we're dying for the answer. She can't be your sister, can she?"

A blush crept up her cheeks. _Shit! No one's supposed to know! They can't know now. Oh god, who told them?_

"Oh. Uh. No, no, she's not my sister."

"We're still waiting, Quinn, that's not an answer. Most of the tributes here are fighting to get home to someone. Is she your someone?"

"She's- she's Rachel Berry. She's my-" she paused here, unsure of what word to call Rachel by. It could end up worse for Rachel back home if they were found out.

"She's my friend. We go to school together. She sings." Quinn's face was bright red, she prayed the interviewer wouldn't keep pushing the topic, she was running out of vague half-truths to say.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Quinn Fabray, everyone! From District One! What a wonderful start to the Games!" the interviewer shouted and the crowd roared again.

Quinn took her seat again and waited for her heart to settle back into a natural rhythm.

"Did you tell them?" she hissed at Elliot. He was the only one who _kind of almost _knew, it had to have been him, right? Part of some plan to beat her and humiliate her and win the games. And probably get Rachel killed too.

"What? No! I didn't tell anyone anything. I don't even _know_ anything, Quinn!" he looked panicked. Quinn's hand was gripping his shirt collar, and she looked ready to kill him then and there.

"You better not be lying to me. If I hear Rachel's been hurt because someone told, well I hope you can run fast in the arena." and she let go of his shirt. She brushed it with her hand, trying to play it off as a friendly gesture. It was better to have people think she was in love with Elliot than finding out who she was really in love with.

She shifted in her seat; it would be a long wait for the other tributes to finish their interviews. Quinn knew from past games that most of them would just discuss loved ones back home, and how 'love would conquer all', or their ability to shoot an apple two hundred yard away while blindfolded.

Her thoughts went to Rachel and she dreamt of past days spent with her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: We return to Rachel for a bit. Some parts are in her perspective. The games start in this chapter, so it's going to start getting graphic and angsty. There will be blood and deaths (but you guys knew that already). Read at your own risk. Leave comments, enjoy, and I'll see you all soon.

"_Most of the tributes here are fighting to get home to someone. Is she your someone?"_

Rachel sits huddled on the couch, half hiding her face behind her knees, but there was no missing the blush on Quinn's cheek or the girl's stammering.

She thinks her heart will explode when she hears "_she's my, she's my friend. We go to school together. She sings._"

Rachel hears those words over and over in her head, like they're taunting her. "_She's my friend, she's my _friend." She lets herself fall over onto her side and buries her face into the material of the couch. Her father takes a seat beside her.

"Honey, maybe it's time to take a break from watching the interviews?"

Rachel lets out a half-hearted groan.

"Rachel, what's wrong? You're not even looking at the screen anymore."

She lifts her head slightly so her speech isn't muffled. "I'm okay. It's just hard to watch her. She might not come back."

"Quinn's tough, she's a fighter. She'll come back, sweetie. Hey, do you want to watch the games? They'll start soon." Leroy rubs her back and Rachel responds with a nod.

* * *

><p>Quinn knows this part well. Twenty-four platforms. Move before the timer sounds and you'll lose your legs, if you even survive the blast. She doesn't bother to glance at her opponents; she knows their faces well enough. Quinn is more focused on the arena and finding the cornucopia. She's used to seeing arenas with rivers and trees, but this time it's a city, and all the buildings are tumbling down. The streets are lined with twisted metal and fallen streetlights. Even as the countdown begins, sections of buildings nearly crush some of the tributes.<p>

The timer finally sounds, and Quinn rushes forward, jumping over fallen bodies and anything else lying in her path. She knows she needs food and weapons. When she finds the cornucopia, a tiny triangle-shaped building, she grabs the first pack she sees and the first two daggers she can get her hands on. Quinn dodges arrows and knives being thrown around the arena, she isn't sure how many tributes have been killed or what supplies the remaining ones have, she just knows she needs to hide and survive.

There's a scream behind her, Quinn turns her head for a second to see the District Ten girl be decapitated by a falling window. The glass shatters, a shard hitting Quinn's leg. A scream escapes from her, and blood starts flowing from the wound. Quinn limps into the nearest building that looks relatively safe and stumbles into a corridor. Quinn curses that window, she's less than five minutes into the games and she could die from a _shard of glass_. Well, that's a little dramatic. Upon inspecting the wound, she realises it's not a giant gash, and it hasn't hit any arteries so she'll probably survive if she can get the bleeding under control. Quinn hopes that Santana is paying enough attention and cares enough to send some medical supplies. She wonders if Elliot made it to the cornucopia or off the platform to begin with.

* * *

><p>"No!" Rachel cries at the screen. The games have just started and Quinn's already injured. Quinn's leg injury seems far worse than the now headless girl lying behind her. A cannon roars, and Quinn limps away. The only sound Rachel hears is Quinn's scream when the glass flies into her skin.<p>

"No, no, no." She holds one hand over her mouth; she doesn't want to be sick. It looks like so much blood on the street. Rachel doesn't know how much is Quinn's and how much is the other girl's.

"I-we need to send her something! She needs medical supplies!" Rachel manages to get out and turns to her father beside her. He looks as horrified as she does.

"She has sponsors, Rachel, and a mentor."

"No one has sent anything yet, and even if they have, she could use any extra supplies later on! Please."

"I'll see what I can do." He moves away, selects one of the contacts in his phone. Rachel can hear him talking in the next room, though there isn't much to hear, it's mostly agreements with whatever the person on the other end is saying.

"They're sending a medical supply pack to her. She'll get it shortly."

The house is quiet, the only sound filling the space coming from the television.

* * *

><p>Quinn rests against the wall of the corridor she stumbled into, rips a strip of her pant leg away and wraps it around her wound. It's not much, and it's certainly not ideal, but it'll do until someone sends her some supplies. She sees the little box parachuting down, floating through a hole in the ceiling of an adjacent room. Quinn limps towards it, well it's more of a combination of crawling and limping but she makes it.<p>

She opens it, finding medical supplies inside, everything she needs to fix her wound. "Rachel Berry." She chuckles. Obviously Santana doesn't care enough to send things to keep her alive, but Rachel does.

* * *

><p>Quinn is putting the ointment over the wound and wrapping a bandage around her leg when another box floats down. She raises an eyebrow but pulls the box towards her. She's expecting more ointment or some other medicinal item, but she finds a grappling hook instead. "Seriously? Holy fucking shit, Rachel, how the hell did you even get this?"<p>

She clips the grappling hook to her belt and leans against the wall again. "I'm safe here for now, might as well rest."

The cannon roars somewhere in the distance, counting the number of dead tributes. Quinn can't see the faces that would be projected on the screen, but she counts seven cannon fires.

* * *

><p>She tests her leg to judge how much pressure it can hold, it's healing quickly with the help of that ointment. She can probably handle moving around now; it shouldn't slow her down very much. It's nearing the end of the second day, and since she can move again, she heads to the roof of the building. First, to check her surroundings, and second, to hear the cannons and see who else has died so far. Most of the tributes die in the first day or two, mostly at the cornucopia getting weapons and supplies, or they get tracked down the next day by whoever has survived and killed. Sometimes they just get injured and crawl into a hole to die.<p>

Quinn keeps to the shadows in the building, which is easy since it's not very well lit. There's enough light for her to see where she's going, but it's not much. She keeps one hand on a dagger, just in case. The building she has been sheltering in isn't in great condition, water drips from the ceiling, lights dangle from their fixtures and swing about, and the lights that do have power flicker on and off. She makes her way to the stairwell, and regrets choosing this building.

* * *

><p>Quinn looks at the decaying stairwell, most of which has fallen apart, and the sections that remain continue to crumble. She decides against attempting to climb it as it's far too unstable and she doesn't want to be crushed by segments of falling concrete (if she manages to not fall to her death). She heads back to the entrance of the building, maintaining awareness of her surroundings. She can't let her guard down at any time. She finds a spot in the shadows of the building outside, and watches the screens pop up in the sky. The cannon fires ten times and the faces begin to appear on the screen. She doesn't know who died on the first day, except for the District Ten girl, and then she sees Elliot's face appear on the screen. It hurts her more than she expects it to, and she wonders which tribute killed him. Eventually the roar of the cannon dies down, and Quinn slips back into the building. She finds a new place to settle down in, and once she's sure she's alone (and as safe as she could be), she lies down. Her hand goes to the necklace Rachel gave her. She twirls the tiny gardenia between her fingers and thinks of the last conversation she had with Rachel. She thinks about how Rachel's voice was breaking, begging her to come home again, and how she said nothing. She closes her eyes, and imagines all the things she could have and should have said instead. A blush colours her cheeks, it's a subconscious act, one the cameras have caught numerous times.<p> 


End file.
